danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 52 (W)
is the fifty-second episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 6th February 2013. Debut LBXs *'Zenon' (W Debut) *'Ifreet' (W Debut) Plot/Synopsis/Summary Secretary/Director Kaios reported to Seekers that Mizel used O-Legion to destroy every military facilities and despite Nation A launches missiles to destroy the LBX, it remained intact. He asked for Professor Yamano advice and the latter said that O Legion is the ultimate LBX and can only be stopped by O Legion. Though there are no Stanfiel Ingot left and creating another LBX like that is impossible. However, Kirito just ask why did not they create a new LBX and said that O Legion is just a prototype in development. He claimed that O Legion cannot be called the ultimate LBX and that he had fought so many LBXs with high specs and manage to defeat them all, through customization, technique and experience gathering. By doing so, he said O Legion can be surpassed and that specs does not decide which someone is the strongest but they gain it through battling with their own hands. Professor Yamano agreed with what Kirito said and realized his mistakes on emphasising on specs but mentioned that overcoming O-Legion requires very lots of LBX related data (blueprints, battle, customization and etc.) and that they did not have enough time to gather all of them. They were then contacted by Saibara, the Cyber Lance head of R&D, who asked about Jin's Triton and relaying the message by Akihabara Hacker Corps/Army to the global. The message is to tell the people of the world to send LBX related data to Tiny Orbit in order to counter O-Legion. In fact, Saibara contacted to tell that they had agree to cooperate and decided to sent their company's LBX related data to Tiny Orbit, much to Takuya's surprise. In fact, not only Cyber Lance, all LBX makers and players from the global send their LBX related data to Tiny Orbit. Hiro and the others were surprised and his mother said that this is hope as everyone who love LBXs cooperate and look forward for the birth of new LBX. Now the heroes were given hope and that Professor Yamano began the order for the new LBX development and to analyze and extract the necessary data to create a new LBX that can surpass O Legion, using everyone's power. Secretary Kaios also told Jessica and the others that they are needed to recover Omega Dain as the place contain all LBX data as well. Kirito, Kazu, Yuuya, Jessica and Cobra departed to Omega Dain via Duck Shuttle while the rest remain at Tiny Orbit to protect the new LBX from being taken by Mizel. However, Mizel also notice what is occuring and hacked through Infinity Net using Vector to gain access to those data sent by the global. Otacross activates his specialized firewall, consisting of 12 layers. He manage to fend off Mizel with cheers of his LBX, Sakura (he called it Sakura-tan and mimicked a ladylike sound for the cheer) when Vector manage to break through until the 3rd layer but loses hope when the black LBX manage to reach up to the 11th layer. He ask for cheers from cute girls but said Asuka's way of cheering is not cute, much to her chagrin and ask Ami and Ran to do it. However, they hesistated and were embarressed to do it. After being told by everyone until Takuya to expedite, he goes for his last resort. Using a holographic assistants look like Ami and Ran, to made them say what he want, much to the girls' chagrin. Thanks to the cheers by cute girls, Otacross managed to get back into track, restoring the firewall and throw Vector off, to everyone's amazement. However, Mizel hacked again using Vector. Instead of wanting to gain access to the data, he decided to destroy it using a mini size Seto 50. Vector lobbed the bomb at the data, destroying through all 12 layers and causes some of the data to escape through the crevice. Amazed by how sturdy the firewall was despite thinking that the data should have already blown apart from the previous bomb, he summon a Seto 50 again, this time it was massively huge, much to everyone's dismay. Otacross resorted to use the Virtual Space Scanner to counter this. Jin, Hiro and Ban sent their LBXs in to defeat the Vector. However, Mizel summoned Dark Pandora, Ifreet and Zenon to buy Vector time to summon the massive Seto 50. The trio had trouble dealing with their opponents and Jin suggest to let their opponent gather in one place and the trio uses Attack Functions to finish them off. They did as told and succeed before going after Vector. However, Mizel summoned another virtual LBX to counter the trio and to everyone's surprise, it is Sigma Orbis. Attack Function Used *'Holy Lance' *'Cosmo Slash' *'Ocean Blast' Trivia *Jin stated that Zenon's power is greater than Triton's. Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes